Comfort and Joy
by Shaz1
Summary: This year's Christmas offering! The team land a difficult case just a few days before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort and Joy

By Shaz1

Disclaimer: None of the recognised characters belong to me- please don't sue me.

This is my little festive offering for this year- Merry Christmas everyone!

Comfort and Joy

Staff Sergeant Raymond Hughes was a happy man- he had just landed back stateside from his third tour in Helmand, and he was just in time for what he was certain would be the best Christmas of his adult life. He took a deep breath and held his head up high as he was finally safe to do so. He had seen things that he could never imagine- that he had never dreamed off when he had signed up for the Marines all that time ago. He had finally fallen in love and got married two years early- a daughter following a year later, but his love affair with the Marine Corps had also continued and he had found himself unable to walk away from his other family- the men in his unit. He knew he was a lucky man, his wife was beyond understanding- although he also knew that if he went back on his word and signed up for another tour it would be the end of them. No he was ready for a quieter safer life, one where he could return home of an evening to his family waiting for him. One where he didn't have to look over his shoulder every minute to make sure he wasn't about to be killed. He looked around his surroundings- he had missed Los Angeles, missed the freedom to just be whoever you were, missed the sunshine and the clean beaches. Most of all he had missed his beautiful family and he was more than ready to go and see them and celebrate being back together again for good. First he had to sign in and ditch his kit at Pendleton and then he had a whole three weeks leave. He grinned to himself- life was good and he planned on enjoying it.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and sauntered through the gate as he entered the base moving quickly through the familiar streets towards his lodgings. He refrained from whistling out of respect for his not so fortunate colleagues who hadn't been spared for the festive season. As he stepped through the doorway he swung his bag onto his bunk, put his cap on the dresser and reached into his kit bag for his clean jeans. He had just zipped the bag together when a bright flash filled his vision and a booming sound like no other assailed his ears before his entire world was turned to darkness and he was tossed through the air like a rag doll.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Special Agent G Callen rolled his neck as he walked towards the coffee stand- he was getting to old to be fighting mad gunmen every week- or getting thrown from moving cars. He felt stiff and sore and yet he knew there was every chance he would have to do exactly the same today. He sighed as he handed over the twenty dollar bill and gratefully accepted the two steaming cups of coffee- he knew his partner would feel just as badly as he did- but he was also aware that it was the older man's fault. Sam Hanna had been the one to formulate their latest plan- he was also the one that had been driving the car that Callen had subsequently been launched from which was closely followed by the one on one fight with a member of a very well equipped Cartel. Yes it was definitely all Sam's fault- still he had bought the older man a coffee to prevent him having to work with the grumpy bear all day. He smiled to himself at the thought as he turned on his heal, his bag slung over his shoulder and the two drinks balanced in his hands as he started the short walk towards the boat shed where his partner was due to pick him up- the hair on the back of his neck prickled as his senses suddenly went into overdrive. He suddenly had a terrible feeling that this was going to be a long and very tiring day.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam Hanna smiled to himself as he saw his partner walking stiffly towards him- his trusty kit bag slung over his shoulder and two coffees grasped in his hands. He knew that Callen held him responsible for the various cuts and bruises that he had acquired on their latest case- but he also knew that his loyal partner wouldn't hold it against him. His point was proven by the coffee that his partner had clearly bought for him.

"Hey" Callen greeted as he pulled open the passenger side door with a wince. He reached in and handed the former Seal the steaming cup of coffee before throwing his bag onto the back seat and climbing in himself.

"Morning G" Sam greeted with a smile. He took another glance at the serious expression gracing his friend's face. "What's eating you?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" Callen replied sipping from his coffee and squinting into the sunshine. It was five days before Christmas and it was still warmer than some countries in summer, yet the lead special agent couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. Sam noticed the involuntary action and his expression grew serious.

"Seriously man, what's going on?" Sam asked his tone firm.

"Nothing Sam- honestly. I just have a bad feeling that's all" Callen stated with a sigh.

"What sort of a bad feeling? Should I be getting the EMTs on standby or warning Michelle that I won't be home for Christmas type of bad feeling?" Sam queried- knowing he would never forget a previous time when his partner told him he was having a bad feeling- it had resulted in the younger man being shot full of holes and nearly cost him his life.

"Nothing like a near death experience or getting stuck on a ship over Christmas" Callen replied with a wry smile. "Just like we are going to catch a tough case is all" he added with a shrug. Sam sighed- he had learnt a long time ago to trust his partner's instinct, the lifelong agent was infamous for finding himself in sticky situations- however he was equally well known for how creatively he always managed to dig his way out of them. When he stated that he had a bad feeling about something only a fool would ignore it.

"I think I might just text Michelle just in case" Sam commented with a roll of his eyes and a heartfelt sigh. If only he had known just how right his partner was then he would probably have just turned around right there and then.

End of Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Thank you so much for your amazing reviews for the first chapter! You guys are great! Please review this for me too- it means the World.

Chapter Two

The minute that the two senior agents walked into Ops it became clear that Callen's instinct had yet again been spot on.

"Mr Hanna, Mr Callen- Ops now please" Hetty summoned them instantly as they arrived at their desks. They exchanged a glance and a sigh before heading up the stairs. They stepped into the main room and their stomachs' rolled at the images on the screen in front of them.

"Where is that?" Callen asked at the obvious display of terror evident in front of them.

"That gentleman is Camp Pendleton" Hetty stated solemnly. Both agents startled at the comment, they had assumed it was some eastern country- it never crossed their minds it would be on US soil.

"What happened?" Callen asked, his voice croaking involuntarily.

"A device exploded in the NCO barracks first thing this morning" Hetty told them as Eric brought up the more detailed images. "Three were killed and a further twelve injured- most of which had just returned from a tour at Helmand"

"Jesus" Callen gasped at the information, shocked that anything like that would happen on home soil. "Has anyone claimed it?" he asked, his face almost ashen at what he was seeing.

"No known organisation have currently made contact" Hetty confirmed. "The CO on base is currently preparing a list of all personnel that were on the base at the time and the visitors' log. The information should be ready for you on your arrival gentleman" she instructed.

"You think it's an inside job?" Sam queried his face a picture of disgust even at the suggestion. "I think we need to explore every avenue- keep me updated Mr Callen" she responded leaving no further room for discussion as she turned and left the room.

"Let's go" Callen instructed leaving the room and knowing that his partner would follow him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This doesn't sit well with me G" Sam confided as he drove towards Pendleton.

"It doesn't sit well with anybody Sam- and if it gets out that we are looking into a marine being the potential bomber we could have serious issues on our hands" Callen replied, being serious for once. "If it is a marine that's responsible then there could already be further attacks prepared Sam" he warned, his face set in a grim line at the fact that they could have a series of bombings on their hands just a few days before Christmas.

"If it isn't a marine then it is clearly someone that has access to the base- so either way we have a big problem" Sam stated, equally as concerned.

"I think the wonder twins are going to have their work cut out with research" Callen commented with a sigh. Any further conversation was ceased by Sam pulling into the entrance to the base. Both men quickly showed their IDs and made their way to the offices- instantly focussed on the task at hand.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

He sat back from the main group as he saw the newcomers walking into the base. Instantly recognising them as some sort of federal agents- more than likely NCIS with it being a Naval base. He smiled to himself as they walked straight past him without a second glance. He gave them one more glance- logging their faces to memory before he turned and headed to the canteen for a spot of lunch. It was still early, but he had work to do- and it had to be done today if it was to make any impact at all.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I think my eyes are going to bleed" Eric stated as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. The list that the team had sent him appeared endless. "How can so many people have access to a secure base?" he asked rhetorically.

"There has to be somebody that stands out?" Nell queried as she looked over his shoulders.

"So far I have about twenty that stand out" Eric replied with a sigh. "Some in financial issues, some under disciplinary actions and some with very faint links to undesirables" he informed her rolling his shoulders as he continued with the list that he was only halfway through.

"Do you want me to do more digging into the ones you have flagged up so far?" Nell offered, seeing how much work the tech still had to do.

"That would be great" he replied gratefully. A flurry of typing on the computer in front of him sending the relevant names straight to her.

"So what are your plans for Christmas this year?" Nell asked him as she started researching the first name on the list.

"Anything that doesn't involve dressing as an elf" Eric replied with a wince- remembering the previous Christmas where he had done just that as a favour to his partner. Nell couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at the memory. She had felt cruel manipulating the man into actually dressing up in the embarrassing costume, but it had been for a good cause and not just her amusement. "Are you going home for the holidays?" Eric asked her drawing her from her reverie.

"No, not this year. I thought I might spend it with friends instead" she commented with a shy smile. Eric hid his grin behind the computer screen at her words, hoping against hope that she meant what he thought she meant.

"Cool" he stated with a smile, his attention moving back to the task at hand even if he wanted to get lost in his dreamworld.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Well I am none the wiser about what happened here" Callen stated as he buckled himself into the Challenger.

"Nope- there is nothing on the scene that points towards a suspect" Sam agreed. "We best hope that Eric works his magic with the list of people with access or there is some CCTV footage- otherwise we are really struggling" he added. Callen couldn't help but agree with his partner.

"Drop me off at my car Sam- I'll chase up for some information, you link in with Ops" Callen instructed, leaving no room for argument. Sam sighed, he hated it when his partner went off by himself, even if it was simply for an information gathering exercise, yet he knew that he had no option. Some of Callen's snitches were twitchy to say the least and they couldn't afford to scare them off.

"Fine- but you better not be more than two hours, or I am going to assume something has happened to you and then I will be forced to kick your ass" Sam warned through gritted teeth as he stopped the Challenger next to his partner's car. Callen merely chuckled as he slid his shades up over his eyes and hopped out of the car- all stiffness and bruises forgotten as he focussed solely on the case. Sam watched his partner go as he parked his car- hoping that the younger man would at least manage to get some information out of his jaunt.

End Chapter Two Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you for your lovely reviews and so sorry about the formatting on the previous chapter- no idea what happened there but hopefully I have corrected it now! Please review!

Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!

Chapter Three

Callen wasted no time in getting to the familiar stomping ground. He rolled his shoulders as he got out of the car and headed into the café.

"Tom? Tom is that you?" the owner yelled as soon as he saw his old friend walking in.

"Rico! Its been a long time!" Callen responded with an easy smile.

"What brings you into this neighbourhood? I thought you had come good man" the older man queried with a sad smile.

"I have man, I am just after some information" Callen replied with a shrug. "But first how about a beer?"

"You are a cheeky SOB Tom!" Rico replied as he twisted the cap from a bottle of beer and handed it to the other man. "What information are you wanting exactly?" he asked as he leant on the bar in front of the undercover agent.

"There was an explosion first thing this morning- a good friend of mine was caught up in it, anyway as you know I am very loyal to my friends and I would kinda like to find out who did it" Callen explained with a smirk, his voice even as he spoke.

"I don't know much about it man" Rico replied with a sigh. "Word around the base is that it's being looked at as an inside job" he explained. "The feds were sniffing all over it this morning, all I know is that the unit that just got back at spitting feathers and out for the blood of whoever did this- why don't you leave it to them?" he suggested sipping from his own beer as he offered his advice.

"It's personal" Callen responded getting back to his feet. "Thanks for the beer man" he added as he started heading out of the bar and towards his car. He had two more stops to make before he would be returning to Ops- he just hoped he could gather some more information to actually be of use and help them find who had caused the devastation that had hit the naval base that morning.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was getting nowhere- there were no forensics of any use, and nothing was highlighting a suspect to him. To top it all off it had now been three hours since he had seen his partner and he was yet to hear from the younger man.

"Please tell me you have got something" he muttered as Eric approached the desk.

"Not much" Eric stated with a sigh. "I have narrowed the immediate suspect list down to seven people- but until all the information comes back I can't identify who seems likeliest" he explained tiredly.

"Want to talk me through it?" Sam offered, recognising that the tech needed some assistance to sort his thoughts into order.

"Thanks Sam" Eric commented flicking to the relevant ages on his tablet and settling in to get the senior agents thoughts on names in front of him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen was exhausted and he knew his partner was going to kill him for taking so long- but it had been worth it. He had finally managed to secure some solid information- now all he had to do was match it up against the list the technical duo had made and hopefully they would be on to a winner. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, it had cost him a lot to get the information he needed- but he knew that the team would agree it was worth it. Unfortunately his partner didn't agree.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam challenged as soon as his partner came into view.

"Why hello to you too!" Callen retorted with a sigh. "Look before you start Sam- I have managed to get us a lot of intelligence" he reasoned.

"At what cost?" Sam queried taking in the battered appearance of his partner.

"I'm fine Sam- now do you want to hear what I have got or not?" he asked tiredly.

"Go on then- but don't think that we aren't going to be talking about this later"

"I have no doubt" Callen grumbled under his breath. "My contact has heard on the grapevine- that several of the marines on the base have been heavily involved in gambling prior to their last tour" Callen explained. "It transpires that a few of them got over their heads and owe some people nasty people quite a bit of cold hard cash" he finished. Eric nodded in understanding as he flicked through the list.

"That makes sense with what I have turned up. Seven of the marines on the list show a distinct lack of funds approximately seven months ago" Eric stated agreeing with Callen's theory.

"So do we know who they owe?" Sam asked, stood upright with his arms folded across his chest.

"I have a name" Callen stated with a smug grin, as if his declaration justified how he had got the information. "Henry Goddard" he stated "Apparently he is a serving marine- but has links with several LA gambling rings" he added. Eric nodded again as he brought up the relevant picture.

"Corporal Henry Goddard- several warnings for poor conduct and a couple of minor discipline matters. Nothing criminal since his teens" Eric explained.

"Does he have the means to have made the device?" Sam asked in interest.

"Well given his rank he would have access to the barracks and the necessary area- I'll do some more digging into his service record and see whether he has anything linked with explosives. I'll get back to you" Eric agreed turning and heading back to ops.

"Nothing is worth you getting hurt G" Sam stated as soon as the tech was out of earshot.

"I'm fine Sam- it's a couple of bruises" Callen shrugged it off. "Look this case is important- these men deserve better after serving our country- we need to find out who did this" Callen stated softly, knowing that Sam would agree at least with the sentiment.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well here's the next one, just one more chapter to go after this!

Chapter Four

The next morning Sam and Callen were in the office at the break of dawn- this case was hitting them both quite hard, although for very different reasons.

Sam had a family- and he couldn't imagine leaving that family behind, couldn't imagine how heartbroken his daughter would be if she lost her Daddy. He had also served in the Seals- he knew how a unit worked, they were a family within the services and if something happened to one of them it cut them all deeply. He wanted to nail the son of a bitch that was causing this devastation and massacring service men when they were within reaching distance of returning to their families.

Callen had never had a family, he had spent most of his life alone- never had anyone to hold him tight and tell him that he was loved and wanted. Had never felt a sense of belonging or what it would be like to be part of a family. But he knew that some of the men killed in the vicious attack had families of their own- they had someone sat at home desperately wanting them to celebrate Christmas together, and they deserved the right to do that. To finally get so close to being home safe and then be murdered in cold blood was an act of treason in the mind of the agent and he was damn sure he was going to make sure that they didn't get away with it.

"Kensi and Deeks should be back today" Sam commented as both agents took their laptops out of their bags.

"Good- fresh eyes might help" Callen replied sipping at his cup of coffee. They both looked up as Eric walked in.

"You're early" Sam stated with a smile.

"I thought you guys would want to get started straight away" he replied with a shrug. "I have all of the data that you should need" he told them, leading the way up to Ops without further comment. Callen chuckled lightly at the younger man- to look at him you would assume he was a surf dude or a bum that had no concept of work- yet the tech was one of the most diligent and professional people that he knew and he was proud to have him on the team.

"Anything to link them?" Callen asked, his left arm held loosely in his right- an action not missed by his partner

"It seems like your information was accurate Callen- Goddard has links to all of the men injured or killed in the explosion" Eric confirmed. "CCTV shows all of the men entering the barracks together upon their return to the US- with the exception of this man. This is Raymond Hughes- a staff sergeant, married with a young child possesses an exemplary service record and his entire history is squeaky clean" he added.

"Hughes? He survived the attack" Callen recalled with a grin. "Let's go Sam" he suggested heading already out of the door.

"Tell Kensi where we headed and update them on the case?" Sam asked Eric with an eye roll.

"Roger Sam" he agreed, glad that they appeared to be getting somewhere with the case.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's wrong with your arm G?" Sam asked as soon as they stepped into the car.

"What are you talking about Sam?" the younger man replied with a long suffering sigh.

"Your arm? You appear to be favouring it" Sam explained with a smirk.

"You are imaging things" Callen griped ignoring his partner and sucking on his tootsie pop that he acquired from the glove box.

"What time are you coming round on Christmas day?" Sam asked, changing the subject. Callen sighed again.

"It's nice of you to offer, but I have plans Sam" Callen declined politely.

"Are you seriously going to break my little girls heart G?" Sam asked, knowing it was a low blow, but willing to stoop to it.

"She won't care whether I am there or not- it' family time Sam, there is no need for me to intrude"

"It's no intrusion man, you know you are part of the family"

"Why do you always insist on spreading the festive spirit Sam- you know Christmas doesn't really mean all that much to me" Callen stated, for once letting a little emotion slip at yet another thing he missed out on as a child.

"Maybe I haven't fully given up on showing you what Christmas can be like" Sam stated, and his tone proved he was deadly serious.

"You're the only one that hasn't" Callen responded, his gaze locked on looking out of the window- although only seeing things from a very long time ago in his mind. Sam sighed, he wished there was some way of convincing his partner that he was valued and worthy of love, but forty years of hurt and betrayal made that an almost impossible task- yet still one that Sam was more than willing to undertake. He indicating and turned into the parking lot of the hospital, hoping that this investigation would soon be at an end and he could enjoy a Christmas with his family- partner included.

"Come on G- hopefully this will soon be over and we can enjoy Christmas" Sam commented with a smile.

"Amen to that" Callen muttered sarcastically walking quickly towards the hospital entrance and following the signs for the relevant ward. Within minutes they were being directed towards the cubicle and found themselves beside Staff Sergeant Raymond Hughes.

"I was wondering how long it would take NCIS to arrive" he greeted them weakly.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, quickly taking in the condition of the seasoned NCO.

"I'm just peachy- I survive a tour of Afghan unharmed and within hours of being home I get blown up" he replied with a groan. "My wife is going to kill me if I am not home for Christmas" he told them with typical military humour.

"Has she been to see you?" Callen asked with a grin.

"She is here now- she has just gone to get a coffee" he told them. "Now I am guessing that this all has something to do with Henry?" he asked them, getting straight to the point.

"That's what we were planning on asking you- what do you know about him?" Callen asked.

"I know that he is linked to half a dozen gambling groups in LA and he targets new recruits to get them hooked then he gets a cut of the profits" he explained tiredly. "I finally caught him out on it at the end of our tour. Finally had enough evidence to put to the RMPs and get him for it" he added.

"What happened?" Sam asked in interest.

"Henry realised that I knew- figured out that I finally had enough to get him put away so I am guessing that he rigged an explosion near the NCO quarters to get rid of me and destroy the evidence I had gathered" he stated with a shrug.

"Did he succeed?" Callen asked with a quirked eyebrow, instantly liking the man in front of him and admiring his calm and measured approach.

"Only the paper copies- the computer files are on my cell" he told them with a grin, gesturing his head towards the locker beside the bed. Callen grinned as he reached for the item.

"I'll make sure that we get it back to you" he told the marine with a nod. "And if you ever feel you are ready to leave the Marines- I am sure there would be a place in NCIS for you" Callen stated with a warm smile.

"Thank you- if my wife has her way I will be taking you up on that" he agreed with a rueful grin of his own. Callen and Sam chuckled as they shook his hand and left him to his recovery.

"That was easier than I thought" Sam stated to his friend as they left.

"He seems a good man" Callen commented. Sam nodded, agreeing with his friend that on the surface the Marine appeared to have exactly what was needed to make a good NCIS agent.

"Callen?" a voice called from behind them, and the two agents twirled around to see who was calling him- hands unconsciously reaching for their weapons.

"Joy?" Callen queried recognising the stunning woman stood in front of him instantly.

"My god! It has been nearly thirty years" she commented looking at him fondly.

"G?" Sam questioned, not recognising the woman stood in front of him.

"I'll meet you back at the car Sam" Callen instructed, his tone leaving no room for further questioning and his eyes never leaving the woman stood in front of him. Sam hesitated before doing exactly as his partner bid- curious but trusting that his friend wasn't in any danger.

"What are you doing here? Have you been in an accident?" the woman asked the agent in front of her, taking in his battered appearance and stiff posture.

"No- just here seeing a friend" he told her with a sheepish grin. "What about you?" he queried.

"My husband was caught up in an accident at work" she told him. "Thankfully it looks as though he is going to be okay" she added with a relieved expression.

"So you're married? Everything worked out all right for you then?" Callen asked, any sign of the smooth, confident agent disappearing as he morphed back into a teenage boy.

"Yes- I qualified from college, got a good job and met a nice boy, the American dream some would say" she told him with that beautiful smile he had known so well. "How about you? Did you manage to get out of the system?" she asked him.

"Sure, when I turned eighteen and they stopped returning me when I ran away" he told her, just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh G- I am so sorry" she told him, sadness on her face as she rubbed his arm. Memories of the cheeky and mischievous boy she had known springing back to her memory. "You are okay though?"

"I'm fine Joy- I have good friends around me and a good job" he told her, keeping his reply deliberately vague.

"And a lady friend?" she asked with a wink. He chuckled at the question, she hadn't changed a bit.

"No, no lady friend- I have never been able to find one that matches up to you" he told her. She laughed out loud at his reply, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"G you never change" she told him with a grin. "I've missed you" she added with a gentle smile.

"I've missed you too" he replied, and it was true.

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" she asked him.

"Nothing if I am not working- why?" he replied in confusion.

"Well my husband should hopefully be released tomorrow and since it is his first ever Christmas at home we are having a big party and I think it would be great if you would come?" she invited hopefully. "You can bring your friend with you?" she added hoping to sway his decision. She almost laughed at the familiar expression on his face- he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights as he struggled for a response. "Look you have a think about it- here is my address any time after six" she told him with a smile and with one last look over her shoulder she went back to her husband's side.

End of Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Well here we are- the very last chapter of this story, thank you so much for all of your favourites, reviews and follows! I actually enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it! Please take the time to leave me just one last review and I hope you all have an amazing new year!

Chapter Five

Callen was subdued when he returned to the car, Sam knew better than to push the younger man when he was so withdrawn- it never lead to anything good. The journey back to Ops practically passed in silence as they were each lost in their own thoughts- Sam's around the case, whereas Callen's were thirty years in the past. The two men moved quickly into the office as soon as they got back- pleased to see that the younger partnership had also returned.

"Hey- I hear we missed quite a lot" Deeks greeted the senior agents.

"Yep I'd say we are about ready to wrap things up though" Callen responded, gesturing for the team to join him up in Ops.

"Was that a deliberate Christmas pun?" Deeks asked with a grin, receiving only a headshake in response at his terrible joke.

"Okay here's what we have got- Henry Goddard befriends new recruits and takes them on a track day, he introduces them to a bookie and within weeks they are hooked on gambling and he wracks in hundreds of dollars in commission" Nell stated to the assembled group. "Staff Sergeant Hughes grew suspicious of Goddard and started building a case against him to present to the RMPs- but before he had the opportunity Goddard rigged for the billet to explode in the hopes of destroying all the evidence against him and potentially wiping out Hughes" she added.

"Simple" Kensi commented with a grin, impressed that the senior partnership had pretty much solved the case in less than two days.

"So are we going for Goddard now, or are we doing more research to try and ID the bookies?" Deeks asked.

"Goddard has to be the primary target, he is a threat to national security. We will pass on all the evidence against the bookies to LAPD and they can run it from there" Callen stated, Deeks nodded already making a mental list of who he needed to contact to pass on the investigation.

"Goddard is currently at Pendleton- his leave pass doesn't commence until this evening, I'd say that this is perfect timing to go and wish him a very merry Christmas wouldn't you?" Sam stated with a grin. Within minutes the four were in their cars and heading out to the base.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"That was far easier than I expected" Sam commented as the team wrapped up for the evening.

"I can't believe he ran- I mean where exactly did he expect to go?" Deeks asked with a chuckle.

"They always run Deeks" Callen stated tiredly.

"What exactly happened to you anyway?" Kensi asked Callen, finally getting a chance to ask about the obvious bruises.

"I may have had a small bar fight during my attempts to get information for the case" Callen stated vaguely.

"Now now Mr Callen- you shouldn't tell lies at Christmas" Hetty interjected as she snuck up behind them.

"What lies Hetty?" he asked tiredly. "That is exactly what happened" he added.

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as a small bar fight Mr Callen" Hetty stated matter of factly. "Mr Beale if you would please" she asked, pointing at the screen in front of their desks. The four agents looked up and watched the footage unfold on the television in front of them. As they watched they saw Callen walk into a bar full of a mixture of bikers and big hairy men. As it continued Callen had barely uttered three words before three men set about him what followed was a mass brawl involving bar chairs and snooker cues that looked painful to say the least.

"What the hell Callen?" Kensi stated in surprised, unable to believe her eyes as she watched their team leader getting pounded by three brutes, before finally managing to get the upper hand and beat down four men at least twice his size. It was astounding that the agent had survived, never mind managed to walk away from it in relative one piece.

"I told you- I had a small bar fight" he told them with a shrug.

"Did you even get checked out?" Deeks asked in concern.

"I didn't need to I'm fine. Kensi have you made contact with the RMPs yet? They will want to speak with Goddard as well. Deeks let me know any update from LAPD in relation to the bookies" Callen instructed, keen to deflect attention from himself. "I am going to return the Staff Sergeant's cell phone" he told them all getting to his feet and leaving.

"That boy will never give his own welfare a second thought" Hetty stated whilst throwing her hands up in despair before turning and heading to her own office.

"That's why he has us" Sam commented with a sad smile.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen drove quickly to the hospital, why did Hetty have to do that? It was just a simple fight, no one needed to know any differently- he wasn't a child and he was more than capable of looking after himself, despite what his partner and boss seemed to think. We wished they would stop trying to thrust Christmas on him- out of the forty-two years he had been on the planet he could only remember one happy Christmas- and that had involved being lost at sea on a Naval ship. So what if he didn't do Christmas? Why did it even matter to Sam? He sighed again as he drove, he couldn't wait for Christmas to be over with and then maybe he would be free to be left alone. He sighed again, it had been good to see Joy, she reminded him that a few good things did come from his time in foster care. Maybe he would go to her party- he had nothing else to do after all.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

It was Christmas eve and the team were finally finished for the holidays- the case was wrapped up nicely and Goddard was set to rot in jail for a very long time. All in all it had been a good week.

"So what are you doing tonight G?" Sam asked his partner with a smile.

"Actually I am going to go to a party" he replied with a grin, knowing that his partner would not have been expecting that answer at all.

"Really? Where?"

"At an old friend's. She invited you too, but not sure I want you there cramping my style" Callen replied with a grin, getting to his feet and heading to the showers.

He re-emerged half an hour later, showered and changed into a crisp shirt and smart jeans, surprising his partner as it became apparent that maybe he did have plans after all.

"So this party?" Sam prompted.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well" Callen replied as he bet to tie his shoes.

"What time do we have to be there?" Sam asked, confirming that he did plan on going.

"I figured that we could grab a steak and then head over" Callen stated with a shrug. Sam quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sounds good, let me just go and get changed and I'll be with you" he replied moving quickly before his partner changed his mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So whose place is this?" Sam asked as Callen knocked on the door of a neat brownstone.

"An old friend"

"It woulnd't be that girl from the hospital yesterday would it?" Sam asked with a wry smile.

"Forget it Sam- she's married" Callen answered just as the door swung open.

"G! You made it I am so glad you came" Joy greeted as she enveloped her old friend in a hug.

"This is my friend Sam" Callen introduced the two. "Sam this is Joy, an old friend from my childhood" he added.

"Very pleased to meet you" Sam greeted her as he shook her hand.

"Come in out of the cold anyway- I can't wait for you to meet my husband" she told him as she lead the way into the cosy lounge. "Raymond I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine" she stated, but her husband looked at the agent in front of him with instant recognition.

"This is the old friend you were talking about?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

"You two know each other?" she asked in surprise.

"Staff Sergeant Hughes- it is good to see you out of hospital" Callen greeted him with a warm smile.

"Agent Callen! I can't believe you know my wife" the Marine stated in return.

"Agent Callen? G what is he talking about?" Joy asked in confusion.

"This is the special agent in charge that solved the case about the explosion" Raymond responded to save the NCIS agent any awkwardness.

"Wow you have done well G- I am proud of you" Joy told him with a smile, and for a moment Callen had to blink back tears in his eyes and swallow past a lump in his throat as her words struck him straight in the heart- words he couldn't recall anyone ever saying to him in his life.

"Thank you" he said when he was able to form words.

"Anyway drinks are this way" Raymond stated, sensing the agent's discomfort and struggling to his feet he began to lead the way to the drink's table- leaving Sam with his wife.

"I assume that you and G were in a foster home together?" Sam asked as soon as his friend was out of ear shot.

"Yes- it was the worst two years of my life, yet somehow made bearable by Callen being there to look out for me" Joy replied sadly.

"You two were in the same home for two years?" Sam asked in surprise.

"No five different ones- but always together. Callen developed a sort of reputation of being unmanageable, I was able to keep him in line so they tolerated us moving together- well that's what we made them believe anyway" she told him with a mischievous smile.

"Now that sounds just like the Callen I know" Sam chuckled.

"How is he Sam? I know he always puts a front on but he went through so much"

"G is G- he is the most frustrating, annoying person I know. He has a solid wall built all the way around his emotions and getting any personal information out of him is like getting blood from a stone- but he is also the most loving, loyal person in the World. He has a good solid network around him whether he likes to let us in or not" Sam stated, his eyes watching his partner as he moved.

"And he is a special agent?" she asked "how did that happen?"

"He is a closed book around most of his past- but he was recruited by the CIA pretty much as soon as he was old enough and has been in the game ever since. He is the best operative I have ever known" Sam responded, something in his gut telling him he could trust the woman beside him.

"Good- he went through so much in the homes, mostly to stop me or the younger kids from being hurt. He deserves to be surrounded by people that care about him. I never forgave myself when he got moved because of me" she added sadly.

"What happened?" Sam asked quickly, keen to find out more about his partner's past before the topic of conversation returned to them.

"It was Christmas Eve and we had been at the new home for less than a week. Callen said straight away that he had a bad feeling- but as usual the social worker didn't listen. Well as usual he was right, it took less than a day before the foster dad had taken his belt off to G- he whipped him until he was black and blue. Callen had only back chatted because of the way the guy was looking at me. Anyway it came to Christmas eve and something inside of G just snapped- when Foster went to hit him he hit him back- really hard and he never got back up" Joy explained, her face tinged in sadness at the memories.

"Why did he snap?" Sam asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Because he had heard Foster saying how he planned to rape me" Joy stated.

"Jesus Christ" Sam whistled, his own childhood was so far removed from his partner's it made his blood boil.

"I got adopted a short time later- a lovely family who had desperately wanted a child- I never heard from Callen again after that night but I honestly think I owe him my life" she told him seriously. "And now my husband owes him too" she added with a smile.

"Beer ok?" a familiar voice interrupted them and Sam couldn't help jumping at the intrusion.

"Yeah great thanks" he replied when he was able to talk again.

"Everything ok?" Callen asked his partner, suspicion in his voice as he handed Joy a glass of white wine.

"Yeah everything's great- we were just getting acquainted" Joy stated with a smile and a wink at Sam. "Anyway I had better circulate" she added heading off glass in hand.

"She told you didn't she?" Callen asked softly when she was far enough away.

"Yeah G" Sam replied honestly. "I'm sorry man- I can see why you hate Christmas" he apologised swigging from the beer. Callen chuckled.

"I don't hate Christmas Sam- and that one night has nothing to do with anything. That was just the tip of the iceberg of my childhood" Callen replied taking a gulp from his drink. "I don't hate Christmas I am just indifferent towards it- for it was always just another day, nothing to celebrate but nothing to dread specifically either" he explained softly as he surveyed the room. Sam nodded, kind of understanding what his partner was saying.

"Are you going to come to ours tomorrow?" Sam asked, not pushing his partner, but jut seeking an answer. Callen looked around him at all of the people laughing and joking- enjoying each other's company and the festive spirit that surrounded him. All of this was because of a girl he had once known- a little girl just like him with nobody in the World, nobody to love her or care if she didn't return home. All of this was due to her making good with her life, showing that it didn't matter what start you had- it was all about what you made of it and what you made of yourself. She was a happy vibrant woman, surrounded by people that loved her and that was because she overcame the hand she was dealt. If she could do that why couldn't he?

"You know what Sam? I think I just might" he finally replied, finishing his beer and heading back to get the next round in leaving a gob smacked partner behind him.

The end!

Happy new year everybody!


End file.
